Hidden Family
by Shara2007
Summary: What would happen if another Duke cousin showed up but was not one of there cousins. Disclaimer: I do not own the dukes of hazzard. I wish I did though.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dukes of Hazzard at all. **_

_**Lets start the story though it is getting great before it even starts.**_

Bo was turning 20 years old today and everyone was at the Boar's Nest for the party. Boss had said that they could use it for free. This is where Bo's life turned upside down.

"Boss that again for letting us use this place. I don't know what we would have done with out it." Luke said giving his blonde cousin a hug.

"Well it is fine. Unless Daisy has decided to stop working here." Boss returned. He had given Daisy this job so that Jesse could have a loan for a decent price. He was fine thought because it had made him money.

Daisy then smiled. "Bo you know I love you."

"Thanks everyone. I'm so glad all of you came. Yes I know and I love you to." Bo said as he hugged Daisy and Luke. After he did he saw the doors open. He had no clue why but he saw some strange blonde headed girl walk in.

"Is there a Beauregard James Duke here?" The girl asked she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black boots, and a pink tank top.

"I him." Bo said as he headed towards her wondering who she was.

"Well I'm Sarah Rayne Jones. I'm your twin sister. You were born today at one in the morning twenty years ago and I was born at two in the morning." Sarah said with a sort of smile because she had found her brother.

"What I don't have a sister I was an only child." Bo said shocked but not believing her.

"Listen it is true. I had been very sick and our parents dropped you off at our Uncle Jesse's house before coming to check on me. On the way back they were in a crash and died. I was adopted and I lived with an old lady till now. She waited to tell me until after I had graduated from college that I had one." Sarah said as she started to turn around and leave.

"Wait you mean I have a sister. I thought that I was an only child." Sarah said going over to her.

"You know what. Look like they are they have the same eyes and the same blonde hair." Luke said when they stood next to each other.

"I'm glad that you came and I have got to meet you." Bo said hugging Sarah.

"I'm glad that I finally met you too. I've been looking for you since she told me." Sarah said hugging her brother back crying.

OK well that is all for right now I know it is short but I will write more. Please review. I don't mind flames or ideas. I will give you credit for it and I will try to write fast. So please review and I will get the next ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taking me so long. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes or anything else about this story really but Sarah.

It was the next morning and Sarah woke up before everyone and went outside to make a phone call.

"Ya James they fell for it. I mean they let me stay in their house and everything." Sarah smiled and went to look at the General Lee. "This is such a great car. Too bad this car will later be to their doom."

"Hey what you doing out here," Luke said as he walked out there and looked at her. He had gotten up and was ready to start this morning's chores. Then he had to go wake up Bo.

"Oh well I saw this car and wanted to come out and look at it I promise. Is it very fast?" Sarah said as she lied through her teeth hoping that she would not get caught.

"Oh I would say it was but I let Bo do most of the driving so you will have to help him," Luke then turned to head toward the chicken coop. "So you want to help? I mean we have to get eggs and feed the animals then make breakfast."

"Well sure but I never worked on a farm before."Sarah said following him into the bar. Sarah then walked by Maudine and was kicked in the legs hard. Causing her to fall to the ground and grab her leg.

"Ow that mule kicked me." Sarah was milking it up pretending to hurt really bad.

"Here let me help you get into the house." Luke then picked her up and caring her to sit in the kitchen. "Now you just sit here."

_Balladeer: It seems that Maudine knows the truth about this girl. I just hope the others can figure it out too. _

"Okay Thanks so much though." Sarah said as she sat there waiting and planning the things that she was going to do.

Luke then left to go finish the chores allowing Sarah to thinks. She was hoping though that the little brat did not get lose. Luke came back in after about thirty minutes but by that time Daisy was starting on the coffee and well Uncle Jesse was reading on the news paper about two people that would kidnap people and then use them to get money from their family. Uncle Jesse looked up when Luke came back in.

"Luke go wake up Bo and then come down for breakfast." Jesse then turned to Sarah. "They won't be long I mean Bo wakes up fast if food it involved."

"Oh that is fine. I don't mind waiting." Sarah then smiled she was trying to find a way to get both Bo and the General. Then she was going to let the real sister go and blame it all on them.

Balladeer: Well I sure hope that those Duke boys can find the truth before it is too late. Wait a second I think I see something over at the old Richardson place.

Annabelle the real twin was tied up to a chair. She looked exactly like Bo with longer hair. She was starting to wake up and looking at the door for the person who normally gave her food to come in. After about one hour Annabelle was starting to get really hungry when a large male walked in. He carried himself well with the huge muscles and the firm but scare look he wore in his brown eyes.

"Sir please gives me just something to eat." Annabelle looked at him normally she got something like toast which when you don't have any arms free was hard.

"Sure here you go. I got to go I mean I promise that I would keep you here and if you're in this room I'm doing my job." The man said smiling and then grabbing her some toast and then turning and walking out the door.

Annabelle was now alone to eat her bread. After eating that she started to work again on trying to untie the ropes and get loose. She had to be careful of the way she did it because she did not want the man to find out what was going on. It was so hard for her to do it thought since the rope was really tight and cutting into her arm.

"Please lord. Help my family out. I mean if I would have known this would happen there is no way that I would have come to find him. These people will hurt him and the rest of them bad." Annabelle said as she worked on the ropes more glad that they were now getting looser.

Balladeer: Well now that I know the real twin. I hope that Bo can figure it out and save her. Let's go back to the Duke farm and see if Maudine has helped them out any more.

Sarah smiled sitting at the table eating the great breakfast that they had made her. She felt like this would have been easier to do then she planned for.

"Bo, can you take me on a tour of this lovely town. I mean I've not got to see any of it yet." Sarah was going to get him alone with her.

"Well Sarah I would love to but I can't. I promise to help Luke here get the field planted so that we have food to eat during the winter." Bo looked at her.

"How about Daisy take you if she is not doing anything." Bo looked at Daisy hoping she could do it.

"Well sure. I mean I wanted to spend time with you though, but I need to spend time with Daisy too." Sarah said as she sat there. Sarah then thought that Daisy would be better than no one.

"Well then girl let's get going after we eat." Daisy smiled. She was almost done with her food so all they started to clean up.

"Well thanks lets go." Sarah then grabbed her jacket and headed out the door for the car. Sarah and Daisy then left.

Balladeer: Poor Daisy I hope she will be okay. Let's go check on the really twin now.

Annabelle sat there she had finally got her ropes untied. She was going to get lose and hurry to her family. Annabelle walked to the door and slowly got out of the building and took off running. She then got to the road and walked that way trying to find a way to the Duke farm. Then a car pulled up to the road.

"Hi there Miss. Where you headed?" A guy said out of the window. Then person looked as if he had showered in oil.

"Yes I'm heading to the duke farm." Annabelle looked at him.

"Sure lets go." The guy opened the girl for him. "Hi I'm Cooter."

"Well I'm Annabelle." She did not say her last name so that he would get confused. Cooter then drove to the farm and parked the car. She did not worry about the stopped car she ran to the fields.

"Oh my your safe." Annabelle saw Bo standing there.

"What do you mean?" Bo looked lost.

"Well I'm your twin Annabelle Duke. We were separated at birth. Then I came to visit you and well I was kidnap by those people in the paper." Annabelle stood there.

"Oh no Daisy." Luke said.

"I was to late."


End file.
